I'm Coming Home
by Hollywood.Thrills
Summary: "I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home."


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, pretend to own, or even know any of the actors/characters/creators of _Sons of Anarchy_. I just like to play around with them for my amusement and yours _._ As always, love it, hate it, let me know how you like it. Reviews of any kind are appreciated.

 ** _Disclaimer Number 2:_** I do not own, or pretend to own the lyrics for _'Coming Home'_. It is the sole property of Diddy-Dirty Money, Skylar Grey and Chalice Recording/End of Era Studios.

 ** _Disclaimer Number 3:_** I don't know. I don't know why this song, I don't know why this couple, but here we have it. It follows no timeline, it's all complete fluff, for a non-fluffy guy.

 _I'm coming home  
_ _I'm coming home  
_ _Tell the world I'm coming home  
_ _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
_ _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
_ _I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
_ _Tell the world I'm coming home_

* * *

"Welcome back man." Kozik greeted him with a handshake and a half-hug, half-slap on the back.

"S'good to be back." He replied, a slight smile gracing his usually stoic features. All around them, his brothers were greeting their families. Gemma hugging Clay and pressing kisses to every inch of his face, Jax and Tara off in their own little world with Abel clinging to Jax's pantleg and Thomas firmly ensconced in Jax's arms, and Juice, Bobby, and Tig shaking hands, being greeted, and receiving hugs from various members of Oakland, Tacoma and the Nomads that had made their way down to Charming for their "homecoming". No hang-arounds or crow-eaters were milling about tonight. Just his brothers and the people that were important to him. His _family_.

"Welcome back Killer." Gemma said with a smile on her face, giving him a hug and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Feels good to be back Gem. Missed havin' my family around." He stated, earning him a smile that almost split the Queen's face in half.

"Well, speakin' of family, I think there's someone that you might like to meet." She flicked her eyes over his shoulder, indicating for him to turn around. And when he turned his head to look over his shoulder, the sight before him made his breath catch.

She was a sight for sore eyes, all long legs, womanly curves and red hair hanging in curls over her left shoulder. But she wasn't what made his chest ache. It was the little person who's head was tucked into her neck, making soft snoring noises, that was responsible for taking his breath away.

Noah David Lowman. His son.

Happy had never met his son. Maddie had been damn near nine months pregnant when they had gone in, and he had forbidden her from bringing him to the prison when she came to visit. He refused to expose his son to that, to have his first memories of his father be of him behind bars. So Happy waited until today to meet him. And he found that as he approached them, that he was both excited and scared.

Imagine that. The Tacoma Killer, terrified of a one year old.

Coming to a halt in front of them, Happy just drank in the sight of his wife and son. Nothing else mattered in this moment, the people and noise behind him fading into the background. These two people were the center of his world right now.

Happy wasn't sure how long they stared at one another, but all of a sudden, he got a glimpse of that pearly white smile of hers that he loved, before she said, "Welcome home Sugar." And he was a goner.

He wrapped his arms around her and his little boy and pressed his lips against hers, not caring that he was drawing stares from the people gathered around them. PDA be damned.

When the need for oxygen became apparent, he pulled his lips away from hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Missed you Girl." He whispered to her.

"Not as much as I missed you." She whispered back. "And as much as I love this loveable side of you, there's an introduction to be made that is long overdue." She pulled her face away from his and turned to place her mouth next to the little boy's ear.

"Noahhh." She cooed softly, bouncing slightly to try and rouse the little one from his nap. "Noah, time to wake up buddy. There's someone here who wants to meet you." Happy waited with bated breath as the boy started to come to, nose crinkling and eyes fluttering open. He rubbed them with his fists and looked around, taking in his surroundings. When they came to rest on him, Happy's heart stopped, and he stared into his son's eyes, eyes that were deep brown and identical to his own.

"Noah, can you say hi?" Maddie asked, effectively breaking the stare down as Noah flicked his eyes to look at his mother's face.

"Hi." He squeaked out in a tiny voice, before burying his face back into his mother's neck.

"No, you can do better then that, I know you can." Maddie said softly into Noah's ear. "Come on buddy, just like we practiced. Say hi." Noah peeked out from Maddie's neck, sizing up Happy before lifting his head, and twisting his body in his mother's arms. He stared into Happy's eyes once more and said, "Hi Daddy."

Happy felt like he had gotten punched in the gut. He lifted his arms to take Noah from Maddie, and he hugged his son for the very first time.

"Hi buddy. I missed ya." He said into Noah's curls, cradling his little body close to him. Just as before, Happy wasn't aware of how much time passed, focusing solely on the little heartbeat that thumped in time with his own.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you guys like I shoulda been." Happy said to Maddie, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't worry about it. I knew what kind of life I was getting into with you. You were forgiven a long time ago." Maddie reassured him, rubbing Noah's back as the little boy looked between his mother and father. "Now, enough of this sob fest. Let's party!"

* * *

After a few hours of eating, drinking, and enjoying the company of his brothers, Maddie approached Happy with Noah clinging tightly to her hand.

"Hey you, we're gonna head out. Someone's gettin' a little sleepy." She said softly, eyes flicking down to Noah who's head was resting against her thigh. "You're more then welcome to stay if you'd like, but we're goin' home."

Noah lifted his sleepy eyes to look at his father and asked, "Come home, Daddy?", extending his pudgy hand up for Happy to take. Happy felt his breath catch again, and engulfed Noah's tiny hand with his.

 _"_ _Yeah buddy, I'm comin' home."_


End file.
